It's okay to care
by NCISlover96
Summary: Title sucks,I know. Basically Wally and Artemis fluff, not too much. I tried to keep them in character, hopefully. Wally patches Artemis up and some things are revealed. Rated T for language, brief though.


**OH. MY. GOD. These last couple of YJ episodes have left me breathless, and of course created the perfect opportunities for crazed fan such as us to imagine the possibilities! So this is a little one shot I wrote when I was procrastinating my homework. Enjoy!**

"So where were you tonight?"

Artemis turned around to find the voice addressing was none other than….a werewolf? Or in this case it was a big mouthed teenager dressed as a werewolf.

"Well 'Wall-Man', two things." She was going to kill him. "One, why the heck are you in my room and two why do you care? I thought you would be glad I wasn't there to ruin your night with Megan. Oh yeah about that, I don't think you have much of a chance with her now, she's got Conner now, apparently they're together." Artemis glowered slightly and turned back around.

Before she was interrupted by Kid Mouth, she was trying to wrap her swollen right arm, emphasis on the trying, it didn't help that she was right handed. She probably hurt it during her fight with Harm.

_Villains have lost all their creativity these days, _she thought grimly as she recounted her evening.

The wrap came undone, once _again, _and she huffed with frustration.

"Do you need some help with that?" The voice inquired again.

She was about to turn around with a sharp remark but stopped short when she found Wally standing closer to her, only about a foot away.

"I can handle it thanks, I'm a big girl." She snapped and stepped away. His eyes flashed, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to help but if you don't want it fine, I'll just go." He was almost to the door before she gave in.

"Fine Wally, just make it quick." She tried to lace her voice with nonchalance but her gratitude leaked out a little.

He grinned as he turned, "Knew you would come around."

Walking back to her, he took the wrap in his hands and led her to the bed.

"I swear Wally, if you do anything else or say anything else that doesn't have anything to do with this," she pointed to her injured arm, "I will personally make sure you spend your life with only one eye."

He grinned never the less, "Sure, sure." With that he pushed her down gently to the bed and lowered himself cross legged across from her. Artemis sat stiff, barely moving as he took her arm into his lap.

With a sigh Wally looked up at her face, "Will you please relax; I can't wrap your hand if you don't calm down. Geez you'd think I was shoving needles up your fingernails."

Artemis bit back a comment and did what she was told, relaxing her arm into his lap.

They continued like this in silence, not awkwardly, but comfortably. About 20 minutes later, Wally was finished, he would have finished sooner but he insisted on double wrapping it, just to make sure.

He gave her a small tap and smiled proudly, "There, all done!"

Artemis lifted her arm out of his lap and moved it around, testing it. Concluding that he did a good job, she gave him a small nod and a "Thanks" before she stood up.

She cringed at the soreness and the burns, she wasn't particularly keen of the infirmary and wrote off her injuries as manageable to Batman and before he could protest, Zatanna caught his eye, and with a nod he left her to go help the younger girl.

Wally on the other hand, didn't move from his position on her bed.

"Okay Kid, I said thanks, what else do you want?" Artemis asked after a couple seconds of unmoving silence.

Very cautiously he stood up and took a step closer to her. He leaned over to her and then he…poked her back.

And he apparently hit a sore spot because pain shot through her back as his finger made contact with her.

She punched his arm, "Ouch you idiot, what the heck was that for?"

"Did you get yourself checked out? I mean after you came back, did you go to the infirmary?"

"No, I don't really like being fussed over, besides, there isn't anything wrong with me that a couple bandages won't fix." Her stubborn answer doesn't move him; in fact it just pushed him forward.

"Well, your back looks sore, you probably have a giant bruise and you _are_ actually going to need something for that." She just stares at him, a strange look on her face.

"Oh and your ankle, you've been putting a little extra weight on the right one, you probably have a small sprain in your left one. That's going to need to be wrapped too. Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?"

She could only nod her head, still trying to understand how he knew all of that.

"All right, that's okay." He turned around and unexpectedly went inside her bathroom. He rummaged under the sink a minute before he popped back out. He walked back, carrying a white box and gesturing Artemis to sit down again.

Things finally clicked then, "What do you think you are doing?"

He answered her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well, you said you weren't going to go to the infirmary so I was just going to help you. I mean it's not like you can exactly wrap your back, you can't even see the bruises by yourself."

"You are not touching me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Blondie, just swallow your pride and come sit down."

"Easy for you to say, seeing as you have none."

"Oh applause, that was very witty of you. Now are you going to stand there like an idiot or come sit down? The sooner I finish, the sooner I leave."

Artemis crossed her arms and cocked her hip; Wally tried to ignore the sliver of skin that peeked out as her shirt rose up a little.

She stared him down, not maliciously but curiously, "Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm pretty sure you didn't suddenly just decide to act all nice and chivalrous out of the blue."

"….you think I'm chivalrous?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Really, that's all you retained from that?" Mentally head slapping herself for her slip,

He sighed and patted the spot in front of him, "How about this, if you let me patch you up, I'll answer your question."

She pursed her lips before sighing and sitting in front of him. She was not going to let giving into him become a habit, swearing to herself that the only reason for her actions were to avoid going to the infirmary.

But even she couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through as his hands softly roamed around her, feeling for any sore spots or looking for signs of cuts. Finally after inspecting her initial injuries, he decided that her major needs right now were her ankle and back.

He started with her ankle; gently, he picked up her leg and placed it on his lap. He rolled up the cuff of her jeans, frowning and sliding his finger across the damage. His fingers lingered a little longer than needed but then he cleared his throat and pulled out a white wrap from the box.

He also pulled out some balm and spread it around her ankle; almost instantly, Artemis felt a cooling sensation in her ankle, bringing a little relief. Then as Wally wrapped her ankle up, that's when Artemis started relaxing into his care. She just let him do what needed to be done, observing him, his look of careful concentration as he tried not to disrupt her injuries.

It was a sweet gesture, she concluded, she never had a guy look over her before, and even if that guy was Wally, Artemis couldn't help the small smile making its way to her lips.

But that smile was quickly wiped off her face when Wally gave her a nervous, almost pleading look.

"….What's wrong?" her voice filling with silent panic.

"I need you to turn around," Artemis didn't see what was so terrifying in that, "'and roll up your shirt."

Ah, there it was.

"Uh no, no I don't think I will."

Wally grimaced, "I was afraid you might say that. Look, it's not like I would be doing this if there was any other way but you kind of have to if you want me to check your back."

"Then don't do my back, leave it alone, I'm sure it'll go away in a couple of days." She started to stand up but Wally grabbed her around her waist, seeing as her hand was wrapped in two layers of gauze.

Artemis gasped at the sudden contact then she narrowed her eyes, "Remove your hand or I'll do it for you." Her voice showed that she meant business but when Wally didn't take his hand of her waist, she continued. "I promise you Wally, if you don't let go of me right now, hell will break loose."

"No, I'm not letting you go until you let me finish my job!" His hand tightened around her waist and he pulled her a little bit closer to him. "Come on, I don't want to see you suffer for days because you were afraid to show a little skin. I promise I won't bite," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Somehow, that didn't reassure her.

"Besides, I don't want to hear you complain about your back for the next week, it will distract me from my training." He knew that was a lame excuse the moment it came out of his mouth. Seeing as she wouldn't budge, Wally gave one tug around her waist and she toppled on top of him.

"You moron! I am going to—", the rest of her sentence drifted off as she stared at Wally's bewildered face. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glinting. And suddenly, Artemis had an urge to run her hands through his soft looking hair. But instead, she just cleared her throat and sat up and turned around.

"Do what you have to, but _only _what you have to. And please, make it quick." With that she became silent. However it took Wally a minute to actually respond, his body longing for the warmth that Artemis gave off when she was pressed against him.

Slowly, he sat up and moved his hands forward, stopping mere inches before her. Taking a deep breath he grasped onto the hem of her white shirt and curled his fingers around it. Slowly he pushed it up, trying hard to avoid contact with her skin, out of fear that if he touched it, he would only want more.

He tried to be very modest about it, honestly! Only peeling back what was necessary, after all he _was _a gentleman.

But he was also a male and it was in his DNA right? I mean, it would be like going against nature for him not to look? Right?

_Who am I kidding? Artemis is a _girl, _and a rather attractive one at that. _

"What are you doing Wally, because I don't think this is what I refer to as hurrying the hell up." Artemis' voice shook him out of revive. She sounded strained, like she was trying very hard not to sound shaken up.

"Hold your horses blonde, I'm trying to assess the damage." He rolled up her shirt until he couldn't go any higher without getting slapped.

Artemis heard a sharp intake of breath, "How bad is it Wally? And don't sugarcoat."

There was no response but she did feel soft fingers across her back, careful not to apply too much pressure. His feather soft touches trailed across her skin and sometimes, she would hear a sigh or a 'tsk'. But after a couple seconds, she couldn't feel the heat of Wally's fingers on her.

She sat stick straight and stiff, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

She felt the weight shift on the bed and warm breath tickled her ear, "Don't move, this is going to hurt but I need to make sure that there is no internal damage. I don't know how you did this Arty, but promise me that you will never leave to go on a rage patrol without me. I mean without the team." He quickly rushed to correct himself. He placed his hands on her shoulder, possibly to keep himself steady.

She let out a sort of laugh, and slowly turned her head so it was inches closer to Wally's.

"Careful Baywatch, you're starting to sound like you care."

Her husky voice sent shiver down his spine and he tightened his hold on her shoulder. He started to day something but closed his mouth at the last second, pulling away from the close proximity. He went to work on her bruised back.

She felt stabs of pain and then the stream of profanity and apologies from Wally's mouth. But then, she felt a cooling sensation on her back and suddenly, she couldn't feel the soreness as much anymore. Pretty soon, the pain was almost nonexistent. She reached around herself to run a hand across her skin but felt Wally's hand envelope hers and pull it away.

"I put on Tiger Balm*, make sure that you apply it every time you start feeling the soreness again and the pain should be gone in a couple of days." He then put on a body wrap around her torso, giving her support. He rolled her shirt back down and got off the bed.

"There you go Arty, all set. Or did you want me to kiss your boo boo's away too?" He arranged his features into a smirk before dodging a pillow being chucked at him by an archer.

"Thanks for the offer Wall-man, but those privileges are reserved for special people." He smirk softened to a genuine smile, one of the rare ones that would cause Wally to just stop and stare.

She stood up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, her lips skimming over the slight rubble that all 15 year old guys always seemed to have.

_Funny, Wally doesn't seem like a 15 year old, but then again no one on this team seems their age. _

"Thank you Wally."

A silly grin broke out on his freckled face, lighting up his eyes. "No problem beautiful, besides, I owed you from when you fixed my arm against Vertigo."

He shoved his hands in his pocket and they both stood facing each other, not really knowing what to do or say next.

"I guess that I should just go then."

"Yeah."

More awkward silence insured as Wally rocked back and forth for a minute before turning on his heels and walked out the door. Artemis didn't move after he left, just stood there and looked at the door that slid shut after he left.

With a sigh, she turned and sat down on her bed, twiddling her thumbs; trying to clear the jumbled thoughts swirling around in her head. _His _touch, _his _words, _his _eyes, she couldn't banish them from her thoughts.

_Get a hold of yourself Artemis; this is _Baywatch _you're thinking about here. Thoughts like these are the ones that get you in trouble. _

A sudden rapping on the door shook her out of her thoughts as she jumped slightly. She rose up and opened her door, surprised to find Wally standing in front of it. And by the looks of it, he hadn't actually left.

Artemis knit her eyebrows together, "What-"

Her question was cut off as Wally stepped into her room, pulled his hands out of her pockets, and grabbed Artemis against him. His arms looped around her shoulders and he buried his head in the crook of her collar, skimming his nose against the nape of her neck.

Artemis, who had gone catatonic, took a second to respond before she too wound her hands around his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles ripple under his shirt when he pulled oh so much closer to his chest.

At this point, she didn't care what this meant, what it could mean. All she knew was that Wally was hugging her and she didn't really hate it. At least, she didn't shove him away. He seemed like he was hugging her like he was clinging on to life or something, she could practically feel him shaking against her.

She rubbed soothing circles on his shoulders, comforted in the feeling of his sigh against her skin.

"You're lucky you know." His mumbled words tickled her and she stepped out of his embrace.

"What are you talking about Baywatch?"

"You're lucky; you didn't have to see how that simulation failed. You didn't have to watch each one of us die. You didn't have to face the pain." His voice shook a little but he didn't look emotional, just scared, relieving the memories.

She sighed, how was she supposed to tell him? Well, her mother always said the blunt approach was always the best one.

"Actually, you're wrong." His green eyes looked up to meet those steely grey ones.

"Huh?"

"I said you're wrong. I do know what it was like, knowing all of you were dying. I know I didn't see you but I knew, what was happening anyway."

"But Martian Manhunter said that you went into a coma. You couldn't possibly have known what was happening."

She sighed again, this was the reason she kept it to herself. She knew no one would believe her.

"I know what Manhunter said…just forget it. You should go, and this time don't stand outside my door like an idiot."

She looked everywhere but at him, silently willing him to listen to her and just leave.

But of course, being the infuriating guy he was, he didn't leave. Instead he settled on grabbing her good arm with an iron grip.

"What. Are you talking about?" He was speaking through clenched teeth, Artemis had no idea why he seemed so mad all of a sudden.

"Let me go Wally."

"No."

"You really need to spruce up your vocabulary, 'no' seems to be the word of the day."

"Will you stop! You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect everything to be okay. What do you mean you knew what was going on after you died. You were supposed to be safe from all of that."

"Well I wasn't. I could tell when each one of you died, every time. It was like part of me just disappeared. All of you were the ones anchoring me to the ground, and when you died, I could feel you just floating away. When Kaldur died, I knew. When Connor died, I knew that too. When Rob and Megan died, I could feel their presence in me just vanish. And you, you of all people! When you were…gone…it was crushing. I felt like something was pressing on me, stopping me from breathing. I ached and there was this burning pain inside of me. I wished I was dead, I just wanted it to be over."

Her eyes were stormy as they glistened with moisture. She blinked away the tears and stared Wally square in the face. He had long ago released her arm and staring, slack jawed.

He didn't know, none of them knew. How could they? All this time, Wally was glad that Artemis didn't have to witness the grief they all had too but apparently, no one was left unscathed.

"There, now you know. It doesn't change a thing though."

"Artemis…" his voice trailed off. His arms ached to reach out and pull her close again.

"I haven't been able to sleep since then you know, I can't go more than two hours without screaming myself awake." She didn't know why she was sharing all of this. She just wanted to tell someone, keeping it inside was _so hard. _"I'm afraid that if I close my eyes for too long, you guys are going to leave me, that you will just die and there wouldn't be anything I could do to save you."

"I'm sorry Wally; I'm sorry for dying and leaving you guys. I should have ran, I could have saved myself and helped you guys. Who knows what would have happened differently. It's my fault." The guilt found its way back into her, just as it did every night. The wave of emotion hit and it was too late, she didn't have time to prepare herself.

As the first tear leaked out, she furiously rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

At the sight of the tears, he couldn't hold back. He reached out for her and he pulled her close. They fit like pieces of a puzzle, her every curve molding into his body.

Silent sobs racked through her as Wally leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, cradling Artemis in his lap. She had grabbed the lapels of his out shirt and was sniffling on his shoulder.

He ran his hand over and over her head, murmuring comforting words into her hair.

"It's okay Artemis, we're here, and you're okay." He pulled her away a little, just enough to look her in the face.

"You know why I insisted on helping you today?"

"Because you are an annoying idiot who won't take no as an answer ?" She answered, sniffling.

A throaty chuckle escaped his lips. "Nope. It's because I realized how close I was to losing you again tonight. Trust me Arty, once was bad enough, I don't think I could have done it a second time."

Artemis sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. They went to sleep like that for the night. In the morning, they would wake, grin at each other and go on with their lives.

Including the bickering, the snarky conversations, and the occasional friendly moments except, this time, the malicious tone would be replaced with one of affection.

**Well…that's it. I know it was 'eh', not my best work but I hope you liked it. Review! It would mean a lot.**

*This is for real a legit balm and it works wonders on bruises!


End file.
